Ashton Origins
by Thesonicx666
Summary: Ashton Origans and Aidan Origans has been taken in by a local freedom fighter named Slavic after their parents died in a fire. Since then they have become official Junior freedom fighters along with their friends, and are fighting to stop an evil scientist named: Dr Gerald Robotnik, and his greatest creation: Shadow the Hedgehog.


Ashton Origins

Chapter 0: Prologue, Tragedy strikes

'Earth, July 14 1944'

"Where did this fire come from?!" A middle age male hedgehog yelled.

"I don't know! It came out from nowhere!" A middle age girl hedgehog yelled. "where's the kids?"

"Still in bed! Get them quickly!" The middle age male hedgehog commanded.

The girl hedgehog hurried towards the children's room while avoiding loose fires. Once she reached the door, she grabbed the handle but quickly let go as it was burning hot. "Ouch." She tried ramming the door down, but wasn't strong enough.

"Mom! Dad!" A small voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Aidan? Are you and your brother ok?" The Girl hedgehog asked.

"I'm fine, but he's still asleep and there's fire on the other side of the room!"

**Small Bio:**

**Name: Aidan Origans**

**Age: 4 years old**

**Design: A orange hedgehog with green stripes on his quills**

**Powers: Super Speed and Chaos powers.**

"Hold on! I'll try and get Danny to get you out!"

**Small Bio:**

**Name: Danny Origans**

**Age: late 30's**

**Design: A Dark green hedgehog**

**Powers: Chaos powers.**

"Kylie! Did you get the kids?!" Danny yelled from the other room.

**Small Bio:**

**Name: Kylie Origans**

**Age: Early 30's**

**Design: An aqua blue hedgehog**

**Powers: Super Speed.**

"Their ok, but I can't get to them because the doors jammed!" Kylie replied.

"Dammit." Danny cursed under his breath. "Alright I'm coming!" after a minute Danny was running down the hallway. "Chaos... Spear!" he yelled as he ran towards them. The door was blown to pieces, and they could now get them out. "I'll grab Aidan, you grab Ashton!" They grabbed the children and headed for the front door, but some debris blocked their way. "Whoa! No going that way!" They turned around and headed for the back door. They dodged falling debris and growing fire along the way. "Ah!" Danny and Kylie yelled in pain as debris blindsided them.

"Here. Get… yourselves… out of… here…" Kylie said weakly while she handed Aidan his brother.

"B-but mo-" "No buts!" Aidan was cut off by his farther. "You two… are the… only ones… who can get… out of here… forget… about us… just go… and live!" Danny pulled out a large blue gem from his coat pocket and handed it to Aidan. "Here… take this… It can help… protect you…" Aidan nodded and ran for the door.

Aidan ran as fast as he could for the back door, but as he was about to reach it, debris from the higher floor fell in front of the door. "No! We're trapped!" At that second, the gem started to glow and a voice that whispered two words and two words only. 'Chaos… Control.' At that second they were both teleported out of the house and were out the front of the house. "Wh- what just happened?" Aidan asked himself.

Ashton then woke up and noticed what happened. "M-mom?! Dad?!" he yelled worriedly and jumped out of his brothers arms and ran for the closest open window.

"Ashton wait!" Aidan yelled for his brother to stop, but he didn't listen.

Ashton climbed in the window and looked for his parents. "Mom! Dad!" he called. After a couple of minutes he started to get dizzy, light headed and started coughing and breathing heavily to the point where he just collapsed on the floor. Fire started to surround him till they were just inches away from him, but just before they could engulf him, a man in a cloak appeared next to him, picked him up and teleported back out just as the roof collapsed.

Back outside…

Aidan and the cloaked man watched as the house finally collapsed. A few minutes after, the fire brigade finally arrived and put out what was left of the house. Aidan turned the other way with his brother in his arms and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" the cloaked man asked.

Aidan stopped and slightly turned his head towards the man. "Don't know." He responded. "We don't have anywhere else to go. So we might as well find some place safe for the night… then-" Aidan was cut off as the man put his hand on his shoulder.

"That's unacceptable…" The man said. "Come… You shall stay with me…"

Aidan looked confused for a moment as the man started to lead him away. After about ten minutes, he walked faster to catch up to him. "Who are you anyway?" Aidan asked the man.

They stopped for a second and there was a moment of silence. The man looked at the ground for a moment. He then looked towards Aidan and proceeded to slowly take his hood off. He was a Bright black hedgehog with dark blue stripes on his quills. "My name is Slavic." The hedgehog said as they started to continue walking. "I am the leader of the local freedom fighters, or at least soon to be freedom fighters." Slavic explained. "I say that because, all the members besides me are kids just like you, and are not trained yet."

"Why are they all kids?" Aidan asked curiously.

"Because they all were homeless just like you, either from their homes being burned down, or they were abandoned." Slavic continued.

"Wow, how sad." Aidan said as he looked to the ground.

Slavic stopped and looked at Aidan with sadly. "Yes… It is." Slavic said slowly. "You see, the reason why I took them in was because, I was homeless for my whole childhood… and I didn't want anyone that young have to go through what I had to." Slavic continued to explain as they continued to walk. "Then when I was eighteen, I met the love of my life." Slavic held up a small, round, old, golden locket which held a small photo of a beautiful pink hedgefox (A cross between a hedgehog and a fox). "Her name was Stephanie… She was the nicest person I ever met. She took me in after finding me unconscious on the street one night. We got know each other quite well in the time we had. After a little time, I decided to get my first job since I didn't want to feel like I was free loading. After one and a half years of living together, we finally got married, but on our second anniversary, I came home to a dark and eerie quite house."

**Five years ago…**

"Steph!" Slavic called out to the dark house. "Are you her?!" Slavic walked through the TV room trying to find the stairs. "Damn where's the stai- whoa!" Slavic yelled as he tripped on a step. "Oh, here they are." Slavic climbed the stairs slowly while firmly holding onto the railing. Once he reached the top, he looked towards their bedroom. The door was slightly open, so he walked slowly and quietly towards the door. Once he reached the door the slowly and carefully peaked through the gap, he saw Stephanie lying in bed, head turned to the right soundly asleep. Slavic opened the door quietly and slowly walked towards her, while pulling out the flowers he bought her. Once he reached her he slowing put his hand on her shoulder and nudged her carefully. "Steph, happy annivers-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he turned her head to look towards him. There was a large black burn across the other side of her face. The flowers dropped to the ground as he went to check her pulse. She didn't have one, by how cold her body was, he could they that she had been dead for at least five hours. Slavic fell to his knees and tears were falling from his eyes. "No… Stephanie! No!"

**End of flashback**

"Th-that's horrible!" Aidan cried as stopped and took in Slavic's story. "Did you ever find out who killed her?" Aidan said as he looked up at him.

Slavic nodded. "Luckily we had small hidden cameras installed for security purposes." Slavic explained. "It was a black hedgehog with red that looked quite like me, but had red stripes on his quills. Unfortunately, we couldn't get any identification or information about him at all." Slavic looked down to the ground and closed his eyes to think. "That is the whole reason why I'm forming the freedom fighters." Slavic looked back to Aidan and saw that he was struggling to carry his brother while walking this far. "Would you like me to carry him?"

Aidan looked to Slavic and shock his head. "No, he's my brother. I'll carry him." After another couple of minutes. "Mr Slavic?" Aidan said while still looking forward.

"Yes?" Slavic said whiling looking down to him.

"Can… can we join your freedom fighters as well?" Aidan asked him nervously.

"Of course you can..." Slavic answered him as they continued to walk along. "The more the better…"

And so it begins…

Stay tuned as we journey years later into Ashton and Aidan's childhood in:

Chapter 1: A New journey!

Thesonicx666: "And so ends my 5 month disappearance!"

Shadow: "Admit it, you've just been a lazy F**k ."

Thesonicx666: "Hey! This isn't Shadow and Maria, get out of here!"

*poof*

But with all seriousness, this story I've had planned for a long time, and will hopefully be updated regularly. As for Shadow and Maria… there is a chapter in the works so don't worry, that too will be updated sooner or later. Then there Chris' dimensional adventure… same thing, there is a chapter in the works… a **PROPER** chapter I don't recommend reading that yet. So yeah, So you guys in the next update. See ya!


End file.
